Tale Of Two Hearts
by ZellsAngel3485
Summary: This story roughly takes place after the end of the trilogy. When Legolas finally returns home to Mirkwood from his long journey he wants nothing more then things to be the way they used to be. But Alas, there have been a lot of changes since he was last


Chapter 1: The Run-In  
  
As Legolas Greenleaf made his way back to his home town of Mirkwood, he couldn't help but thing of how things might have changed. If his brothers, father, an friends were well, if the palace looked the same. He wondered how they would react to him coming home. It was years since he had last seen them, he figured they thought he might never return.  
  
As he entered the forest, the elven army that he was once part of stopped him. Two arrows were aimed at his head. "Is that how you welcome an old friend?" Legolas said to them. He still had his two swords strapped on both sides of him and his bow hung limply in his left hand. And of course he had his arrows hanging off his back.  
  
Both elves withdrew their arrows. "Legolas, is that you?" The one on the right asked. "Last thing we expected to see." He commended.  
  
Legolas nodded. "It's been a while, Noah." He then looked to his right. "Jayce."  
  
"Does your father know you have returned?" Jayce asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No. I sent no word, and this is the first I've stepped into Mirkwood." He informed the two elves.  
  
"I shall take you to him." Noah said.  
  
"Glad that you're back, Legolas." Jayce said to him as Legolas and Noah walked off. Jayce went on to carry on his shift.  
  
As they walked deeper into the forest closer to the town, Legolas turned to Noah. "Anything changed?"  
  
Noah shook his head. "No, not much has happened since you've been away. There's no mischief around here when you're gone, you should know that." Noah chuckled.  
  
"This is true." Legolas agreed. On the trip with the Fellowship he proved to be the most quiet and reserved species there. Back at home however it was a different story. He was in his territory now, where he and his family controlled everything that went on in Mirkwood.  
  
"Kishon has left." Noah told him. The two could now see the town. The children were running around playing. Everything looked to be in peaceful harmony. Which was exactly how Legolas had left it, but when he had left his friend and partner was still there.  
  
"When did he leave?" Legolas questioned. "Why did he leave?"  
  
"A whiles back." Noah told him. "He went to become part of another army. Said he wanted to get out of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed. "Sounds like Kishon. I knew he wouldn't stay here much longer." In Mirkwood, their army would always patrol around with 2 elves instead of one in an area. With Legolas gone, Kishon must have received another partner. "Who became Kishon's partner after I left?" He asked.  
  
Noah didn't answer him right away. "We've been switching partners constantly, I'm not even quite sure who he had. It's difficult to say." He didn't look at Legolas as he talked.  
  
Legolas knew that Noah was hiding something from him by the way he was avoiding him. Happy that he was home, he decided not to press the matter. "I'll let you get back to your duties." He said.  
  
Noah nodded. "Glad that you're back." He turn and walked away, making his way back to his post in the forest.  
  
Legolas continued his way to his father's palace. He stopped and talked to a few people, whom had stopped him. On the corner, right before the palace was a slightly larger house where two elves around his aged lived. The were two of his best friends. He had to admit they were a tad-bit annoying. You see, they both had a thing for Legolas. Then again almost every lady elf in town did.  
  
Eleclya and Rose Maple lived in that house though. Eleclya was the only one he had ever dated. He wasn't much of a relationship person as it were. He was always too wrapped up in protecting the town and doing his duties. It made Eleclya jealous that everything came before her, so they broke off. Since that day Rose had been trying to get him. What was the point? It would be the same as it was with her twin sister.  
  
They were outside gardening and of course had noticed the handsome elf's arrival. Rose got to her feet. "Why if it isn't Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Her hands went to her hips.  
  
Eleclya turned around and got to her feet as well. "It is dear sister, it is. To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
Legolas was not in the mood for this. They had of course grown apart after his and Eleclya's break-up and after he left he figured they wouldn't think of him anymore, he was wrong. "Hello Eleclya, Rose."  
  
Rose and Eleclya walked over to him. "You're gone for almost three years and all you have to say to me is hello?" Rose snapped.  
  
Legolas smiled politely. "I'm just getting home from a long journey. I'm on my way to the palace, if you ladies would like to come by tonight for a royal dinner you are welcome to attend."  
  
"What's the occasion?" Rose questioned.  
  
"My return home." Legolas responded.  
  
Eleclya shook her head. "Some occasion." Still very sore with Legolas for the break up, obviously. She turned and walked away from him.  
  
Rose smiled at Legolas. "I'll be there. I'm sure my sister will too."  
  
"Good-day, see you later then." Legolas said and continued on his way. He didn't know if he was getting a return home dinner, but it didn't matter to him. He just needed a way to get away from them as quickly as possible.  
  
"What's this?" Trener, Legolas' brother said walking down the steps of the entrance to the large home. "You have returned?" He added.  
  
"I have." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Father will be pleased." Trener commended.  
  
Legolas and Trener walked in stride up the steps. "Aden is due to wed this weekend." Trener told Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at his brother. "Aden?" He chuckled slightly. "Never thought him to be one to settle down." He said. He was amazed by the fact that his other brother was to be wed.  
  
Trener nodded. "It's not him father was worried about, it's you." He looked into his youngest brothers face. "It's time you start looking. What about those Maple girls."  
  
"They're not women they're fiends." Legolas stated, which sent Trener into a laugh.  
  
Trener conceded. "You've been gone a while, there's bound to be more ladies here now then when you left." He took a step and was now walking in from of Legolas.  
  
Muttering something in Elfish, they made their way to the throne room where they were most likely to find their father.  
  
Among their father were a few servants. "Father." Trener said and took a step to the side, which revealed Legolas standing behind him.  
  
"Well, my boy, you finally decided to come home." Thranduil rose to his feet. "I hadn't realize that sending you to the Royal Council in Rivendall would result in only your brothers returning." He walked forward and gave Legolas a pat on his shoulder. "Have you really been running around with the Fellowship this long, or did you find yourself a girl?" His father smiled.  
  
"I've was with the Fellowship until I could return home." Legolas answered.  
  
His father's smile dimmed. "I had hoped you'd find someone." He said and turned to walk back to the throne.  
  
Trener eyed Legolas as almost as if he was giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look.  
  
As Thranduil sat back on his throne, he began talking once more. "There will be a feast tonight in honor of Legolas' return. Everyone in the palace is invited, and of course Legolas if there is anyone you'd like to extend an invitation to you are welcome."  
  
"What he means is ladies." Trener said to him.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile at his fathers attempt. "I think I shall go to my room and wash up. Possibly take a rest, it has been a long day."  
  
"Yes! Rest, my boy." His father called to him.  
  
Legolas nodded and left the throne room.  
  
[color=white][center]*****[/center][/color]  
  
Talk about Legolas being home had made it's way through the palace. It was hard for Legolas to get any sleep, for he kept having visitors drop in. Although he enjoyed their company, what he really needed was a bath.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf." His cousin, Avalon said peeking her head into his room. "How dare you return home and not come to my chambers to tell me."  
  
Legolas laughed and walked out of his bathroom. "My apologies, you know me, if you want to talk to me come and find me." He smiled.  
  
Avalon rolled her eyes. "I suppose you heard that Aden is to be wed?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "But I've failed to ask who until now."  
  
"Riwen Clover." Avalon replied. "Her and her sister, Mystic Clover arrived a short while after you left." She paused. "Which by the way I'm quite upset with you just taking off and leaving. Anyhow, Riwen came here because Mystic traveled here. I'm sure you know all about Mystic."  
  
Legolas looked baffled. "Should I?"  
  
Avalon expression then matched his. She looked bewildered. "I figured since she was part of the army you would have heard about her."  
  
"She's part of THIS army?" Legolas emphasized the fact that she was a girl in his father's army.  
  
Avalon nodded. "As I said, her and her sister traveled here. Mystic was looking to be part of the Kings Guard and once your father saw her skills he gave her permission. That's of course how Riwen met your brother. They live in the Palace." She told him.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
Avalon laughed at her cousin. "Yes, a girl. I knew that would be the reaction you had."  
  
Legolas had nothing left to say. "I shall see you at dinner, Avalon. Now I must wash up."  
  
Avalon smiled and walked back to his door. "Very well. I missed you." She told him and she walked out.  
  
[color=white][center]*****[/center][/color]  
  
"Mystic!"  
  
The beautiful blonde haired elf turned her head toward the sound of his sisters voice. She had been walking down a corridor on the bottom floor.  
  
Her sister, Riwen glided quickly to catch up with her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She told her sister.  
  
"I've been here." Mystic replied.  
  
Riwen glanced around. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Honestly, Riwen, I cannot stand for a minute being locked up in my chamber. I am constantly roaming the castle, you know that." Mystic told her.  
  
Riwen shrugged. "Prince Legolas has returned, their will be a feast tonight in honor of his return." She said.  
  
"Lovely." Mystic said. "I am sure King Thranduil is pleased to see him return. He was most worried about him." She said as they turned down another corridor.  
  
"Indeed." Riwen agreed. "Have you met Prince Legolas yet?"  
  
Mystic shook her head. "No I have not."  
  
"Neither have I, I do look forward to meeting him. Aden spoke kindly of him. He says that Legolas is a lot like him." Riwen spoke.  
  
"How so?" Mystic asked. To be completely honest, Mystic did not care to hear the answer to her question. Why should she care about Legolas? In fact, she was slightly worried about the fact that he had returned. She had taken his place in the King's army and she feared the King might give it back to Legolas. After all it is his son.  
  
"Always wanting to be carefree and never to settle down. Loves to travel." Riwen chuckled slightly. "Everything Aden was and did before he fell in love with me."  
  
"I see." Mystic replied. She was not even paying attention to her sister anymore. She had things on her mind now.  
  
Riwen knew her sister well and could tell she no longer caught her interest. "Very well." He sister started. (1) "[I]Tenna' telwan[/I]" Riwen then turned and ran back down the other corridor in search of Aden no doubt.  
  
Mystic had barely noticed Riwen's departure. If her place in the army was taken, then there was no reason for her to remain in Mirkwood anymore. Although she always loved to travel the land she had grown fond of Mirkwood and was now calling it home. She never had a real home. Since she could remember she was always moving.  
  
Consumed in her thoughts, she turned a corner. The next thing she knew her body and what seemed like a hard wall collided and she found herself falling on the floor. Two strong hands wrapped around her small waist stopping her collision with the ground.  
  
Mystic regained her balance and looked up into what she had run into. The elf that stood before her was a thin, 6" elf with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes captured hers and she found herself speechless. His eyes were filled with such sorrow, she could see that he had been through a long journey. It was sad, no one deserved to see the things his eyes saw. He had been through much.  
  
"I'm sorry I was in a bit of a hurry." He said to her. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. "We haven't met, I am Legolas."  
  
Mystic closed her eyes and reopened them suddenly having a feeling of renew. "Well then, Legolas, next time you should watch where you are going, hm?" She didn't mean for it to have such an attitude.  
  
Legolas was taken back by her comment. Pretty words did not come with the pretty face. "I beg your pardon, but you ran into me as well." He shot back.  
  
Her arms crossed and her once beautiful green eyes became fiery. "I hadn't almost knocked you down as you had I." She retorted, her voice slightly raising.  
  
"That just goes to show that you were moving too fast, miss." He paused awaiting for her to saw her name. When she didn't, he felt his annoyance meter start to rise. ".If you had been moving slower, you wouldn't have ricocheted off of me."  
  
Mystic's pointed ears wiggled slightly which they had always done when her anger rose. She said nothing else to Legolas. Instead, she turned on her heel and strode away from him, heading back to her chamber.  
  
(2)"[I]Saesa omentien lle[/I]" He yelled after her and in fury he then strode in the opposite direction that she had.  
  
Legolas had only had one romantic interest, and that was of course Eleclya. When they had first started dating, he had not been attracted to her. In fact, it was her that went after him. Feeling the need to be in the norm of everyone else, (including Trener who had just gotten engaged at the time) he had decided to accept her offer. It was only after a while of being together that he had actually started to like her.  
  
It never was a serious relationship to him as it was to her. He never even fell in love with her. From the moment they broke up, he felt that he was one never to fall in love. To be completely truthful, he had always thought that he would never actually find interest in any other elf.  
  
But in the past few minutes he had felt something completely different. Something he had never felt before. After living thousands years of living, he finally found himself maturing and growing up. If only it hadn't been the rude elf that bumped into him that had change his life as he knew it.  
  
[u]Elfish[/u] Until later Pleasure meeting you[/color] 


End file.
